koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Kyo Kusanagi/Gallery
The King of Fighters Image:Kyo-94.jpg|''The King of Fighters '94'' character art Image:Kyo-95.jpg|''The King of Fighters '95'' character art by Shinkiro Image:Kyo-96.jpg|''The King of Fighters '96'' character art by Shinkiro Image:Kyo-97-art.jpg|''The King of Fighters '97'' character art by Shinkiro Image:Kyo_kusanagi.jpg|''The King of Fighters '98'' character art by Shinkiro kyo n3.gif|KOF 98 artwork by Shinkiro Image:Kyo-99.jpg|''The King of Fighters '99'' character art by Shinkiro Image:Kyo-sp99.jpg|''The King of Fighters '99: Evolution'' "Another Striker Kyo" character art by Shinkiro Image:Kyo-2000.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2000'' character art by Shinkiro Image:Kyo-2001.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2001'' character art by Nona Image:Kyo-2002.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2002'' character art by Nona Image:Kyo-2003.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2003'' character art by Falcoon Image:Kyo-xi.jpg|''The King of Fighters XI'' character art by Hiroaki Image:Kyo-xii.jpg|''The King of Fighters XII'' character art by Eisuke Ogura File:Kyo-kofXIII.jpg|''The King of Fighters XIII'' character art by Eisuke Ogura Kyo-nests-kof13-2.png|NESTS Style Kyo (DLC in The King of Fighters XIII) Kyo-nests-kof13.png|NESTS Style Kyo Winpose Kofnw-kyo-kusanagi.jpg|KOF Neowave artwork Kyo-iori kof2002um.jpg|Kyo and Iori in The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match kyo kof 2002 UM win.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match'' winpose artwork Image:Kyo-ex2.jpg|''The King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood'' character art by Hiroaki Image:Kyo-mi.jpg|''The King of Fighters Maximum Impact'' render art Image:Kyo-classic-mi.jpg|''The King of Fighters Maximum Impact'' render art Image:Kyo-mi2.jpg|''The King of Fighters Maximum Impact 2'' render art Image:Kyo-classic-mi2.jpg|''The King of Fighters Maximum Impact 2'' render art Image:Kyo.jpg|''The King of Fighters Maximum Impact 2'' concept art by Falcoon Image:Kyo another.jpg|''The King of Fighters Maximum Impact 2'' Another Kyo concept art by Falcoon kyo3d.jpg|''KOF Online'' render by Viccom kyo kof alno.png|''KOF Sky Stage artwork'' by Hiroaki Kyomoto2.JPG|The King of Fighters Pachinko screenshot kyoiori3.JPG|The King of Fighters Pachinko screenshot kyomoto3.JPG|The King of Fighters Pachinko screenshot leonaykyonn.JPG|The King of Fighters Pachinko screenshot kof_xii_promo_art_kyo.jpg|The King of Fighters XII promotional art. kof-xii-kyo-kusanagi-win-portrait.png|''The King of Fighters XII'' win portrait by Eisuke Ogura. Kyo-kofiii.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' win portrait by Eisuke Ogura. kyo2002.jpg|Kyo from Nests Saga in Normal Color # 10 201005050902172591.jpg|''The King of Fighters World'' promotional poster. gallarycard157.png gallarycard095.png gallarycard167.png gallarycard176.png gallarycard065.png media 00012.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'': NESTS Kyo special ending artwork. media 00002.png|KOF XIII: Special Edit Team ending artwork. iori kyo y leona2.JPG|KOF '96 rough sketch 0ce2c4f0.gif|Concept sketch Image:Kyo-ova.jpg|''KOF Another Day'' screenshot Mdeiacard.jpg kof another day kyo.jpg|''KOF Another Day'' Japan team ending artwork.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' exclusive artwork. kof_xii_kyo_kusanagi.jpg|''The King of Fighters XII'' wallpaper artwork. kof-2003-kyo-concept-art-a.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2003'' concept artwork. kof-2003-kyo-concept-art-b.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2003'' concept artwork. kof-2003-kyo-concept-art-c.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2003'' concept artwork. kof-xiii-kyo-dialogue-portrait-a.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' dialogue portrait by Nona.(Normal) kof-xiii-kyo-dialogue-portrait-b.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' dialogue portrait by Nona.(Angry) kof-xiii-kyo-dialogue-portrait-c.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' dialogue portrait by Nona.(Happy) kof-xiii-kyo-dialogue-portrait-d.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' dialogue portrait by Nona.(Confuse) kyo shinkiro 1.jpg kyo shinkiro 2.jpg kyo shinkiro 3.jpg kyo shinkiro 4.jpg XIII-NESTS-Kyo-dialogue-portrait-1.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' dialogue portrait by Nona. (NESTS Kyo) XIII-NESTS-Kyo-dialogue-portrait-2.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' dialogue portrait by Nona. (NESTS Kyo) XIII-NESTS-Kyo-dialogue-portrait-3.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' dialogue portrait by Nona. (NESTS Kyo) XIII-NESTS-Kyo-dialogue-portrait-4.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' dialogue portrait by Nona. (NESTS Kyo) The King of Fighters: Kyo Image:KOF-Kyo25-1.jpg|''The King of Fighters: Kyo.'' 000s5xh9.png 000sghzf.png 000sbpet.png 60.jpg 000rx6k1.png 000tcgwc.png kofkyoillust.jpg Crossovers Image:Kyo-cvs-snk.jpg|''Capcom vs. SNK'' character art by Shinkiro Image:Kyo-cvs-capcom.jpg|''Capcom vs. SNK'' character art by Kinu Nishimura Image:Kyo_Kusanagi..jpg|''Capcom vs. SNK 2'' character art by Shinkiro Image:Kyo-cvs2-capcom.jpg|''Capcom vs. SNK 2'' character art by Kinu Nishimura Image:Kyo-svc.jpg|''SVC Chaos: SNK vs Capcom'' character art by Nona 547px-Capsnk-0misc02.jpg|Capcom vs Snk promotional art with Kyo and Ryu Capsnk-0misc03.jpg|Capcom vs Snk promotional art with Kyo and Ryu ngbc-kyo-select-portrait-a.jpg|''Neo Geo Battle Coliseum'' select portrait. Image:Kyo-ngbc.jpg|''Neo Geo Battle Coliseum'' character art by Eisuke Ogura ngbc-kyo-select-portrait-b.png|''Neo Geo Battle Coliseum'' select portrait. xbla_artwork_kyo-1.jpg|Neo Geo Battle Coliseum win art Kyo-neogeoheroes.jpg|''Neo Geo Heroes Ultimate Shooting'' artwork by Hiroaki Image:Ssrpg kyoiori.png|Kyo and Iori in the SS RPG. The King Of Fighters Join The Cast Of IGGs Tales Of Pirates.jpg|Tales of Pirates cameo P l1276625589.jpg|Lucent Heart promotional art Kyo-lovre2.jpg|Lord of Vermilion RE: 2 promotional art Days of Memories 9 Others 1 (7).png 9 Others 4 (7).png 9 Others 3 (7).png 00_K01.png 02_K03.png File:03 K04.png File:04 K05.png 39_Z02.png DoM-misato2.jpg|Misato and Kyo Promotional art untitled.jpg|Calendar art File:Kyo-yuki-winter.jpg|Calender artwork File:Kyo-yuki.jpg|Kyo and Yuri Sakazaki on his motorcycle. kyo kof 97.jpg|KOF '97 promotional art File:KF 028029.jpg|KOF '98 promotional art 17552 100460153317641 100000609695371 9916 1642446 n.jpg|KOF '98 promotional art thekingoffightersevolution116.jpg|Promotional artwork thekingoffightersevolution42.jpg|Promotional artwork kyo-ret2.jpg|Promotional art 376028.jpg|Promotional art kofex_kyo_iori_geese.jpg|The King of Fighters EX Neo Blood promotional art Image:Snkcharasound kyo.jpg|''Kyo Kusanagi Image Album'' cover 0ed8d51f911cb09f054ca6ae337c11bc7d88c2fe.jpg|Gamest 1994 promotional art gamest94.jpg|Gamest 1994 promotional art Sprites Kyo Taunt.gif|Taunt|link=http://www.fightersgeneration.com/characters2/kyo-a.html Kyo Intro 2 (94-98).gif|Intro 1 (94-98) Kyo Intro 1 (94-98).gif|Intro 2 (94-98) Kyo Special Intro VS Shingo.gif|Intro against Shingo|link=http://www.fightersgeneration.com/characters2/kyo-a.html Kyo Victory 4 (94-98).gif|Win Pose 1 (94-98)|link=http://www.fightersgeneration.com/characters2/kyo-a.html Kyo Victory 3 (94-98).gif|Win Pose 2 (94-98)|link=http://www.fightersgeneration.com/characters2/kyo-a.html Kyo Victory 2 (94-98).gif|Win Pose 3 (94-98)|link=http://www.fightersgeneration.com/characters2/kyo-a.html Kyo Victory 1.gif|Win Pose 4 (94-98)|link=http://www.fightersgeneration.com/characters2/kyo-a.html Kyo Intro 1 (99-2002).gif|Intro 1 (99-2002)|link=http://www.fightersgeneration.com/characters2/kyo-a.html Kyo Special Intro Against Iori.gif|Special intro against Iori (2002/UM) Kyo Victory 1 (99-2002).gif|Win Pose 1 (99-2002)|link=http://www.fightersgeneration.com/characters2/kyo-a.html Kyo Victory 2 (99-2002).gif|Win Pose 2 (99-2002)|link=http://www.fightersgeneration.com/characters2/kyo-a.html Kyo Intro 2 (99-2002).gif|Win Pose 3 (99-2002)|link=http://www.fightersgeneration.com/characters2/kyo-a.html Kyo Special Victory against Iori.gif|Win pose against Iori (2002)|link=http://www.fightersgeneration.com/characters2/kyo-a.html Iori Yagami VS Kyo Kusanagi Special Intro.gif|Iori VS Kyo Intro (2003)|link=http://www.fightersgeneration.com/characters2/kyo-a.html Cards KOF X Fatal Fury Categoria:Galerias